Sick Terrors
by Karvost
Summary: Blake is ill. It's already bad enough that she rarely gets sick. However, she forgets two people who love taking care of the sick; Ruby and Nora. Okay, that's out of the question. Can she escape from them?


**Sick Terrors**

* * *

Blake covered her mouth and immediately sneezed into it, "Atchoo!"

Thankfully, she did. If not, she'd have smeared the pages she's currently reading with yucky snot. Right after the sneeze, comes the headache-it's expected. The cat Faunus shook her head and wiped the stray tear(either from the tragic story or her not-feeling-well state, it's unknown).

Strange. The girl rarely felt sick, but just for this moment, she weighed the option to lay down and take a long, long nap. Fortunately, Ruby with her ever helpfulness was here. Or... unfortunately, she's here.

"Hey, Blake. Are you okay?" asked the red-hooded scythe-wielder.

Amber eyes immediately shrunk, in terror of being caught sneezing. Ruby didn't need to know her state. Blake's reply was short and clipped, "I'm fine."

It also means; I'm escaping.

"Huh, alright then. I was wondering if you'd like to do the homework together with me. I mean," the silver-eyed dork twiddled her fingers. "I may have been procrastinating with it for three days."

That sounded pretty much like Ruby, but Blake couldn't help rolling her eyes. She softly shook her head once more. It's starting to get dizzy and hard to focus on talking. The girl knew sooner or later, she'd start derailing from the conversation. "I think I'll pass, Ruby. I'm tired right now."

Ruby's face fell in disappointment, "Ah, okay, that's fine."

The Faunus now felt guilty. No matter what, it's the truth, though; she said to herself as she put the novel down. Unfortunately, the team leader noted this action.

Blake would never put a good novel down during a weekend when she's reading it save for lunch, drink, or nature's call. She would never. That's not Blake. Something is off. The alarm set off in Ruby's head-she probably learned too much from Sun and Neptune to deduce things like this(maybe she should try becoming a junior detective?).

Silver eyes widened and Ruby let out a soft gasp.

Using her semblance, the dorky scythe-wielder teleported to Blake's bedside, rudely awakening its owner. "Ruby, what are you doing?"

"Umm, Blake," Ruby fidgeted, before going with her usual ramble, "You don't look fine, so I'm asking if you're feeling well and if you don't, just you know that I'm here but if youdon'twantmetobeI'lljustleave!"

The cat Faunus raised an eyebrow. Normally, she could've kept up with Ruby's super fast and sometimes gullible words, but at this moment, she felt like hearing a buzz. "Huh?"

Yep, Ruby should never use her semblance when talking to a sick person. Poor Blake.

"Well, are you sure you're okay?" she asked the Faunus once again.

Blake closed her eyes tiredly and sighed, "I told you; I'm fine. Why do you keep asking this, Ruby?"

"Because a team leader looks after her teammates and it's my job as the team leader to ensure your health condition!" the silver-eyed dork finished with a big cheery smile that would've lit the day better than Sun-be it the monkey Faunus or the big-ball-of-fire in the sky.

Unsure of what else to say, Blake responded with a word that revealed her disbelief toward Ruby; "Right."

And it's supported by something else. Ruby gasped, then exclaimed, "You have a runny nose! Look at that snot!"

"I... do?" the raven-haired Faunus asked. She brought her hand to wipe the sticky... ew, gross, she just did that. There was a soft gust of air and Ruby was right in front of her, as in... directly one foot in front of her. Amber eyes widened.

"Ruby, don't you think this is too close?" Blake asked uncomfortably as she leaned away from her. Unlike Yang, the cat Faunus had an issue with someone stepping into her personal space. Especially when Ruby smelled so sweet, just like a combination of strawberry and rose. No, bad kitty-err, Blake! Stop it!

The silver-eyed girl was too obnoxious to realize her brash action. "Don't worry, Blake! I'll take care of you and be your nurse today!"

Suddenly, Ruby was already in a white nurse outfit complete with its hat. The instant appearance change would've made Neo, the master of illusion, jealous. The ever-cheery team leader struck a pose, hoping Blake was impressed with her ability to transform into nurse mode fast. "Well!"

The Faunus only stared blankly at her.

Ruby nodded, "Okay, I'll go grab the foods and medicine! Maybe something for you to read-oh wait, you already got one. Nevermind."

She still received that blank stare. Wasting no time, Ruby zipped to their kitchen to grab so many stuff-most of them don't even fit in medicine/food for illness category. But meh, that's what dad give to her whenever she's sick. It should work with Blake, too.

Her teammate was still unmoving on the bed when Ruby returned with her silver tray. Wearing that big grin, she exclaimed at Blake, "Look I've got for you!"

Still a Blake stare. Pun intended.

"Alright, we can start by giving you this warm milk!" she announced. "Here it is!"

Ruby handed the glass of milk to Blake, only for it to fall as the cat Faunus turned into a dissipating shadow. The kitty has run away. And she caused the milk to spill. Meanwhile, Summer told Ruby never to waste any milk. The silver-eyed girl saw red. If it's possible, her eye would've turned crimson like Yang's.

She screamed.

~-x-~

"BLAKE!"

Ren paused his pen mid-air while he's writing for the exam next week. He craned his head; the voice came from Team RWBY's dorm. Meanwhile, he's hiding the very person here. He turned toward his bed and asked, "Are you sure it's safe for us both?"

Came the muffled reply, "Yes, as long as she doesn't find me here."

"I see," the pink-eyed male said, still concerned. "But, uh-"

Only to get yanked by a frantic Blake. The cat Faunus appeared on full alert with her dilated pupil as she grabbed Ren by his arms. "Look, Ren, maybe we've never talked before. But I beg you, please don't say a word on my whereabouts to Ruby. Please, I mean it."

"Very well," Ren resigned. "But no hands below the waist."

Blake quickly released him. "Right, sorry."

"You should be careful with Nora, though. She could be worse than Ruby if she sees you here with your illness," he casually warned the still terrified cat Faunus.

As if on cue, the door burst open, revealing Nora in her nurse cap. The ginger-haired girl could've passed as a normal nurse if only she wasn't holding Magnhild to whack the Grimm like there's no tomorrow. That, along with a manic gleam in her turquoise eyes. "Did someone says 'ill'?"

Amber eyes froze. Fixated on the ginger-haired hyper. No. She can't take this. No more.

Blake whispered, "No."

The turquoise eyes looked through her soul with a manic grin. Definitely no. At this point, Blake quit. Without waiting, she jumped away from the door and made a quick smash through the window, shattering the glass. She continued her wail of denial, even when she's out of the duo's sight, "Noooooooo!"

"Aw, my patient ran away," Nora said in disappointment. "Doesn't matter, I'll ask Ruby to help me track her down."

Ren sighed, "I hope Miss Goodwitch can help to fix the window back."

And he hoped Blake would be long gone somewhere safe, knowing when Ruby and Nora join their forces, things wouldn't be pretty.

~-x-~

* * *

 **AN:** _I was browsing through my Grammarly files when I found this out of the blue. Apparently, I've wrote this some time ago as a try on humor. Yeah, I suck at making humor, much less the fluffy ones. So, this is my hardest try._

 _I hope you cracked a smile or two reading this. ^-^_

 _Peace out,_

 **~ Karvost**


End file.
